


The Last Love Letter of Bucky Barnes (never mailed)

by Allecto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Freeform, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allecto/pseuds/Allecto





	The Last Love Letter of Bucky Barnes (never mailed)

_I love you like breathing. I’ve never been able to tell you that, but I hope—I think—you know that anyway. You have to, right? You know everything else about me. Everything important._

_Stevie. Steve. I love you like breathing in, like lungs full of air that I hold and hold and hold until we’ve walked past the graveyard, so the ghosts can’t get in and steal my soul._

_I love you like breathing out, a rush of breeze to blow out the candles quick, so we can save them for the next celebration._

_I love you like the air by the docks that’s heavy with fish and salt and I love you like the air by the factories dark with smoke, that coats me in dust. The air you make me wash off my hands and face every night before we sit down to the best dinner you’re completely incapable of cooking in any way that resembles food. I love you like the air that rolls off the water you boiled our dinner in, the water you boil late at night to ease your lungs. If anything good comes from that water, better it be your breathing than our supper, though you could try, Steve. It wouldn’t kill you, is all I’m saying._

_I love you like breathing, but Steve, Stevie, there’s no air left for me, shoved from my chest by the shock of the fall and the snap of my arm and the rocks and the ground and oh God, Steve, I can’t breathe anymore, I can’t, I’m sorry. It hurts too much, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, forgive me._

_There’s so much pain now, and I._

_I love you like breathing._

_This must be what asthma feels like._


End file.
